


Just a dream

by Beowolf



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: (Male names), Andy Ellis, Genderbending, I like low key prefer their genderbend versions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: Ellis (Elsa) has a terrible nightmare.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is super, super old so I never did another spell check on it. Enjoy anyways.

Melded colors bled over the landscapes, something that once represented land. Different hues of reds, blues, yellows, greens, oranges, pinks and so forth, melted into each other creating swirls, uneven lines, a sort of squiggle even was all around Ellis. The ground beneath him wasn’t so much as a ground, but something of a murky water, only he wasn’t sinking through it. The blonde stood there, clad in his ice clothing… but it wasn’t… the ones that he liked wearing. Something about them was different, it was faded. To a misty but foggy grey. As he glanced over his clothing he found feelings of confusion starting to surface, and soon looked over the area he was in. Fright began to settle in as he wondered where he was, why it had no ending, why it he was here, and so on. 

Suddenly something was off. Not in being frightened for his own safety, but for someone who- meant the world to him. Nothing else mattered, this one person was absolutely everything to him. They were the stars, the sun, the very universe itself. At first Ellis was confused, as he glanced down, knowing for sure that the person he loved the most was here. But where? And why couldn’t he remember all of a sudden? But as if on cue, he felt a hole open up in his heart, almost as if everything was falling through at the exact moment. A boy- with fiery orange hair, a tanned but not quite pale skin tone seemed to absorb light and glow from within. Freckles were splashed everywhere on his face, wide eyes that were as green as the plants itself, seemed to be full of wonderment all the time, curiously glancing, and could make all shapes and sizes with its emotions. His smiles seemed to bring life everywhere; if he could have his own power Ellis would have thought his power would have been growth. 

And finally his heart. Too large, too lofty, and too warm to keep within a simple human being. Finally he realized who it was. Andy. His little brother, and the only family he had left. 

Ellis almost whirled around where he saw darker colors starting to bloom and too his horror he saw the young man sprawled out at the ground, seeming a bit lifeless. “Andy…!!” Ellis almost silently screamed and quickly like a madman dashed over to him. Or he would have if something hadn’t halted him. Confused and desperate he jerked his head down, only to see the ground was literally trying to eat him. The murky floor- water floor, had tried to seep his foot in. He didn’t understand- it looked like just a normal floor, why was it-!? Forget it, he didn’t have time to stand about and wonder about this somewhat terrifying plain he HAD to get to Andy. 

His resolve had managed to get him moving again, and practically ripping himself out of the goop that held him back. But once again only literally ten steps away, the floor halts him again, this time bringing him to the floor, and landing flat on his face. Fleck of blood splattered across the ground, and the pain started to set in as he scrunched his face, but the pain was nothing compared to the tearing worry and terror he felt in his heart. Gritting his teeth so hard that one of them could possibly snap, he dug his fingers into the murk and proceeded to crawl towards Andy mustering up all the strength and drive he possibly could. He dragged himself to his beloved brother, finally managing to reach him. 

Only then did the slime let him go, and he crawled frantically towards his brother, practically wrenching the boy in his arms. “Andy!!” he nearly screamed and cradled his brother in his arms. His expression was still, too still. Almost as if he was aware of what was going on but either couldn’t awake or didn’t want too. He didn’t appear to be harmed in anyway. His cheeks still looked rosy, his face somewhat plump. Andy wasn’t exactly skinny but he wasn’t really wide either. He was a bit chubby, soft, and pliable. In other words, he was as fragile as could be. So fragile that anything could snap or destroy him. 

Only then did Andy’s eyes begin to open. Ellis felt his heart stop when he did, wondering if he would see those same bright green eyes he hoped he would. When they did open something- else had been set in them. Their eyes connected with each other for a moment, Andy just staring blankly at him for a moment. At first Ellis wasn’t sure if that meant anything bad, or if it was anything of relief. But then as he did, something had formed. A nasty plant, holding no feeling or concern for whoever it hurt. Because then, Ellis felt something within Andy just- started to fade. 

Andy’s eyes had flickered something desperate, raw and sad but… there was so much love in those eyes that it would make someone’s heart weep. It didn’t matter who anyone would feel it and feel whatever barriers they had in their hearts start to break. Why was he sad? “Andy…?” he asked, his tone wasn’t very loud but it was deep and tense enough to be heard clearly. A shaky smile had graced his face and it didn’t suit him in the slightest. A sudden grief had bloomed, a black flower, withered and dying. 

“Andy! What’s the matter!? Why-!” But then the tears came, flowing out and bubbling up. His face crumpled up completely and before Ellis could say anything he was soon brought into Andy’s arms tightly. Ellis found himself being buried into his shoulder. Lots of things was going through his mind, he was confused, sad, and hurt. 

But then something else had made itself known to him. Crimson flowers- or rather, a brilliant red substance had started to bleed into the murky ground. It pooled all around his beloved brother, all the while Andy tried to smile through his tears, even laugh. Ellis listened, his heart starting to slowly and surely crumble, and his own tears starting to drip into Andy’s blood. An impending doom was with them, trying to snatch them- no, just Andy. It didn’t care at all, it just wanted Ellis to suffer, having the only thing he truly loves taken away from him, just so it can see him scream and slowly tear himself apart. 

Andy’s soft but withering laughs fill his ears as his brother holds tightly to him and all Ellis can do, is just grit his teeth and let his tears pour out as he holds onto his brother for dear life. 

\--- 

Suddenly Ellis wakes gasping for air, like he was drowning under water. All that greets him is darkness at first, and he wonders if the worst has happened. For second he nearly assumes it does, until he feels a warm mass next to him move. He quickly glances over, before quickly turning over the left, groping for the nightstand and soon grasping and quickly pulling on the cord. A small portion of the room is illuminated, enough for him to see what he needs too. Andy is completely sound asleep next to him, sprawled out on the large bed, tangled up in blankets, so much so that his face is more or less burning red from the warmth. The blonde sees his chest rising up and down with ease. He has to watch it for a good minute or so to make sure its real, before he eventually reaches over and gingerly places his hand on his chest. 

The heart beat is strong, steady, and easy. The blonde feels his eyes starting to well up with water before he knows for sure Andy is okay. He’s healthy, strong, and right here. It wasn’t long before he noticed that Andy was slowly stirring, green eyes eventually cracking open, and noticing his brother’s face. “El…lis…?” he muttered out, his eyes meeting with his brother’s. Quickly Ellis wiped his eyes and turned off the light. He pulled his somewhat confused brother, who was still between sleep and wake, but nonetheless settled, within his brother’s arms. 

“Ellis… wh- are you okay?” he murmured out, trying to sit up but was only held tight by his brother. 

“Yes, yes, I’m alright Andy, get some rest okay?” After hearing the statement and whether or not he believed it Andy eventually fell asleep again. Ellis sighed and held him close. Maybe he’d get some sleep tonight, as long as he felt Andy’s easy breaths near him. For a good long time, he just thought of happy things, things that piqued his interest, and what he and his brother would do tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated... I prefer their genderbend versions instead of their normal ones lol.


End file.
